


kurodai week 2019

by karasuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway there's other characters involved but like not enough to tag, but yeah these aren't my best cause this was a lot of writing, not something i'm used to, okay idk what else to put lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasuchi/pseuds/karasuchi
Summary: All works for Kurodai Week 2019!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> god i never realized how much effort these ship weeks took holy shit  
> much love to fellow writers（；￣д￣）
> 
> follow my [tumblr](https://mateocore.tumblr.com/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 1-song inspired
> 
> kuroo and daichi realize they have feelings stronger than a friendly rivalry for each other
> 
> song: crush by tessa violet

_uh, alright_

_i can’t focus on what needs to get done_

_i’m on notice hoping that you don’t run, ah_

_you think i’m tepid but i’m misdiagnosed_

_cause i’m a stalker i seen all of your posts, ah-ah_

When Tetsurou first met Sawamura, he noticed that while Sawamura seemed like the poster child for average, he was actually terrifyingly observant, cunning, and steadfast on court. He wouldn’t let the ball drop no matter how many times he took a spike to the arms. Tetsurou was impressed, albeit reluctant about it. Sawamura was an amazing player if one took the time to pay attention. And Tetsurou made sure to never let him get up to anything, for they were rivals after all. He had to make sure Sawamura wasn’t up to anything, what with his steady attitude, encouraging cheers, broad shoulders, strong thighs, handsome face…well, anyway Tetsurou would have to keep an eye on him. Not that he’d complain.

After the little Shrimpy-chan finally gave up on asking for more sets- _where did his energy come from?!_ -the teams started mingling, eager to get to know each other. Tetsurou knew most of his team were pretty sociable, but there was something so magnetic about Karasuno that even Kenma gravitated toward them, only to talk to Shrimpy-chan. Still, more talkative than normally.

Tetsurou smiled and crossed his arms, content in the fact that his team and Karasuno would get along well.

“Kuroo?”

He turned around surprised to see Sawamura there. Pretty quiet for a large guy like him. Tetsurou leered at him in retaliation for Sawamura surprising him. “Why yes Sa'amura-kun?”

Sawamura smiled and stuck out his hand. “It was a good game we had, even though you won.”

“It was well-fought, but don’t start thinking we’ll be easier to beat,” Tetsurou replied, accepting the handshake. Sawamura’s hand was surprisingly soft, fingers and palm absent of a player’s usual calluses. He must use lotion, Tetsurou mused. He blinked, then let go of Sawamura’s hand, which he’d been grasping for far too long. Thankfully, Sawamura didn’t seem fazed. He turned back toward their teams, Tetsurou echoing his actions.

“Y'know,” Tetsurou started. “I’ve never seen Kenma socialize this much.”

Sawamura chuckled. “Hinata has that affect on people,” he said, gesturing to where Shrimpy-chan was talking excitedly to Inuoka while also commenting vigorously on the game Kenma pulled out. Kenma was smiling quite big, answering any of questions Shrimpy-chan asked. Tetsurou softly smiled. Kenma always struggled socializing, their anxiety making them unwilling to. Not to mention their peers would often judge them and their habits.

Stretching his arms above his head, he glanced to the side and caught Sawamura staring before he quickly turned his head, the tips of his ears turning pink. Tetsurou leaned closer with a smirk. “See something you like Sa'amura?”

Sawamura snickered, shocking Tetsurou with how _adorable_ it was. He felt heat bloom on his cheeks, and almost missed what Sawamura was saying.

“Sorry, but your hair cancels out your good looks.”

Tetsurou ignored the fact that Sawamura called him good-looking. “Says the one that can barely reach my shoulder.”

“Do you want to go Kuroo?”

“What are you going to do, go for my kneecaps _-ouch Sa'amura!_ That hurt! Get back here!”

Sawamura darted away to his team, laughing. Tetsurou grinned, a warm feeling spreading through him. He started after Sawamura, before he was tugged back by the collar of his shirt.

“C'mon Kuroo,” Kai said. “We have to group up. The coaches want to talk with us.”

Tetsurou let himself be pulled away, but not without throwing one last glance back at Sawamura. He was back to being the serious captain, face stoic and attentive as he and his team listened to Nekomata-san’s comments. Tetsurou let out a shout when a sharp elbow attacked his ribs, facing forward towards Karasuno’s coach.

“Kuroo!” Yaku hissed from beside him. “Pay attention!”

“Sorry,” Tetsurou whispered back. As he devoted his attention to what Karasuno’s coach was saying, he pushed all thoughts of Sawamura aside.

Later in the day, when the sun was starting to set and Karasuno was long gone on their way home, Tetsurou was laying on Kenma’s bed fiddling with his phone. Kenma was at his desk working on homework while occasionally answering texts on his phone.

Tetsurou flipped over on his stomach, swinging his feet back and forth. He looked at the contact on his phone, trying to figure out what nickname he should give Sawamura. He turned to Kenma. “Hey, ask Shrimpy-chan what I should name Sa'amura.”

Kenma looked at Tetsurou with a deadpan expression. “Why.”

“Because I need to give him a different contact name that’s not just his name. It’s boring.”

Kenma rolled their eyes. “I don’t believe Daichi-san would want a nickname Kuro.”

“Well, it’s my phone, my rules.”

Kenma looked at Tetsurou, a strange look on his face. “You very attached to Daichi-san, more than any other team captains.”

“What do you mean?” Tetsurou asked. “Bokuto’s one of my best friends.”

“Yeah, but it’s different. You and Daichi-san are…more flirty.”

Tetsurou blinks, then blushes brightly red. “Wh-what the fuck does that mean?!”

Kenma froze. It’s not often that Tetsurou swore crudely. This must be a touchy subject he’s been thinking about a bit; Tetsurou wouldn’t usually give an outburst like that.

They fully turned toward Tetsurou, spinning in his chair. Tetsurou stared back, an almost desperate look in his eyes, and a red tint painted high on his cheeks. Kenma stared for a moment, then shrugged. “Well, not in a bad way, just like playful almost. Just more touchy…I don’t know.”

Tetsurou nodded, relieved. “Yeah,” he said, “yeah, I get that. Maybe it’s the historic rivalry.”

Kenma spun back toward their homework after one last stare that Tetsurou couldn’t quite interpret. Even though they’ve known each other practically their whole lives, Kenma still had a few looks that kept Tetsurou in the dark about his thoughts.

Tetsurou flipped back on back, staring at Sawamura’s name glowing at him. He deleted it, then replaced it with “crow captain ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ”. Tetsurou grinned, pleased with his decision. Then he reached down to his school bag for his homework, and told himself that Sawamura was just a rival and Kenma wasn’t right about any _flirting_.

Didn’t help that Kenma was usually right about people.

_and i’m just tryna play it cool now_

_but that’s not what i wanna do now_

_and i’m not tryna be with you now, you now_

_mhm_

_you make it difficult to not overthink_

_and when i’m with you i turn all shades of pink, ah_

_i wanna touch you but don’t wanna be weird_

_it’s such a rush, i’m thinking wish you were here, ah-ahh_

“Daichi!”

Daichi startled so violently that he accidentally squeezed his water bottle, spraying a stream of water right up his nose. He spluttered as Suga slapped his back to try and help, emphasis on _try_. Coughing, Daichi glared at Suga, who only looked nonchalant.

“Sorry Daichi, but you weren’t listening.”

“That doesn’t mean yell in my ear!”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, okay. Anyway, as I was saying-since you keep zoning out-what’s the deal with the Nekoma captain?” he leered with an arm around Daichi’s shoulders.

Daichi’s brow furrowed. The deal with Kuroo? There was no deal as far as he was aware. Did Suga say something before and Daichi forgot? Wouldn’t have been the first time Daichi forgot something important. What did he forget? Maybe something concerning the other captains at the training camp? That Bokuto guy…it was Bokuto right? Oh gods, is that what he forgot? Kuroo did all this work to invite Karasuno, and Daichi couldn’t even remember his best friend’s name-

“Daichi!”

Daichi smiled sheepishly at Suga’s irritated expression. “Sorry.”

“Shit Daichi,” Suga said. “Why are you so absentminded lately? Is it because this is so different from what we’re used to?” he added, concern twisting his mouth.

Daichi shook his head vehemently. “No no no, not at all! I guess I’m just worried about messing up, well, everything. I mean, Kuroo _did_ invite us to this camp, and I don’t want to make him regret it.”

“HA!” Suga crowed, jabbing a finger in Daichi’s face. “I knew there was something going on with you and Kuroo! You always stare off into space in his direction!”

“What! No I don’t!” Daichi argued, facing forward to prove himself. But lo and behold, there stood Kuroo, cocky grin and all, as he smirked at Daichi from his court before fluttering his eyes and blowing Daichi a kiss. Daichi immediately flushed bright red, Suga cackling in his ear.

“See you’ve got a chance!”

Daichi groaned, grabbing Suga’s wrist and tugging him to where the rest of their team stood warming up for their next practice game. But not before Daichi vowed to crush Nekoma into the floor next time they had a practice match against them. For now, he had to focus on this game against Shinzen. Daichi tried to listen to Coach Ukai discussing rotations and weaknesses, but it seemed like his mind couldn’t get off of what Suga had said.

Unfortunately for Daichi, Suga immediately jumped back into it as soon as possible. Daichi should’ve guessed that Suga wouldn’t leave it at that. When they were in their room setting up futons, Suga inched toward him, Daichi trying his hardest to ignore him. That plan was thrown out the window when Suga, in a seemingly generous act of helping Hinata with his futon, took the opportunity to remark out of the corner of his mouth, “I never would’ve pegged Kuroo to be your type.”

“Suga!” Daichi hissed. “Would you shut up?”

Suga shook his head with a shit-eating grin. “Hell no Daichi, not when it’s up to me to be your wingman.”

“My wingman.”

“Yeah!”

Daichi elbowed Suga in the side in an effort to shut him up when he noticed Hinata looking up at them whispering fiercely with a quizzical look on his face. With one final determined glare at Daichi, Suga turned to finish setting up Hinata’s futon, a disarmingly angelic smile gracing his features.

Daichi had trouble going to sleep that night as Suga’s words bounced around his head, ghostly whispers of wingmen and crushes, all while Kuroo’s face hung in his mind’s eye, messy hair and unavoidable smirk haunting him. Daichi’s frown grew.

He couldn’t possibly have a crush on Kuroo could he? Kuroo wasn’t even that attractive. He had a constant case of bedhead and his jokes were always cheesy. And his gaze wasn’t even that sharp, not when his eyes were that gorgeous amber color. Plus, his lean figure did nothing to Daichi, he didn’t want to curl up into Kuroo’s muscled torso, not at all.

Daichi turned over and screamed into his pillow.

When Daichi woke up, Ennoshita had asked him what was wrong, leading Daichi to assume he didn’t get nearly as enough sleep as he hoped. Not to mention, Asahi passed a small tube of foundation while nodding in an understanding fashion. All in all, Daichi most likely looked like complete shit.

Suga waltzed up during breakfast, scooting in close to Daichi with his tray. “How’d you sleep Daichi?” Daichi gave him one deadpan glance and Suga passed him his shrimp onigiri in apology.

Daichi stared tiredly at the table where Nekoma sat, gazing at Kuroo through half-open eyes. Kuroo didn’t look like he lost sleep at all, the lucky bastard. In fact, he was joking and jostling around with the libero, who honestly looked like he was one word away from stabbing Kuroo in the eye with his chopsticks. But Kuroo was smiling wide, genuine happiness emanating from him. When one of his first years accidentally spilt their orange juice, Kuroo threw his head back and laughed, eyes closed in mirth. Daichi had never seen someone so attractive. He moaned and let his head fall into his crossed arms on the table.

Gods, Daichi was so, _so_ screwed.

_and i’m just tryna play it cool now_

_but that’s not what i wanna do now_

_and i’m not tryna be with you now, you now_

_but i could be your crush, like, throw you for a rush, like_

_hoping you’d text me so i could tell you_

_i been thinking ‘bout your touch like_

_touch, touch, touch, touch, touch_

_i could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

_i got a fascination with your presentation_

_making me feel like you’re on my island_

_you’re my permanent vacation_

_touch, touch, touch, touch, touch_

_i could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

_sorry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary: i aimed for 2k words each chapter, then i realized 2k is more than i thought. but! i love this song and i really enjoyed writing from both povs!
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)


	2. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2-college au
> 
> the captains meddle with their friends' love lives

Daichi tried to be a responsible older student. He did his homework on time, did his chores, and most notably was the captain of a volleyball team that had gone to Nationals. All in all, a model student through and through.

When applying to college, Daichi figured he'd go big. He applied to Chuo University for their law major, but also for their highly renown volleyball team. He wasn't quite ready to give up his sport yet.

But when Daichi walked into tryouts, he wasn't expecting to see Bokuto Koutarou and Ushijima Wakatoshi having an arm-wrestling contest while Oikawa Tooru and Kuroo Tetsurou cheered on Bokuto. He stared at them, wondering if it was too late to transfer schools. Maybe he should've stayed in Miyagi like Asahi and Suga did. Before Daichi could leave however, Kuroo noticed him.

"Yo, Sa'amura!"

Bokuto immediately turned, his attention on Daichi. As he opened his mouth to yell a greeting, Ushijima slammed Bokuto's hand down on the bench.

"Bokkun! You fucking lost!" Oikawa whined while he glared at Ushijima who had stood up to greet Daichi. Bokuto had already bounded over, tugging Daichi into a fierce hug that lifted him off his feet.

"Daichi! It's so good to see you! I can call you Daichi right? I can't believe you're here Daichi! That's so cool!"

Daichi wheezed as the air in his lungs was forced out by Bokuto's strong grip. "Bokuto, too hard."

"Sorry!" Bokuto said sheepishly, setting Daichi down gingerly. He gratefully took in air, just as a lanky arm landed around his shoulders.

"Why Sa'amura-kun," Kuroo leered. "I wouldn't figure a country boy like you would come to Tokyo."

Daichi shoved him away, uncomfortably hot with their close proximity. "Shut up Kuroo, I'll kick your ass," he replied, reaching out and accepting Ushijima's handshake with a smile.

Oikawa sauntered forward, shouldering Ushijima aside as he sneered at Kuroo. "Yes, shut up Kuro-chan." He turned to Daichi. "We country folk have to stick together against these rowdy city boys, huh?" he said with a wink.

"I am also from Miyagi, Oikawa," Ushijima interrupted. Oikawa ignored him.

Daichi felt like he was in the middle of a whirlwind. So many rival captains who either got along scarily well or fought constantly was taking a toll on his mental state.

"Umm, quick question," Daichi ventured. All four turned their attention to him. "Are you guys all trying out for the volleyball team?"

There was a short pause.

"Uh, duh!"

"Obviously."

"Why else would I come here?"

"Sa'amura, Sa'amura, Sa'amura," Kuroo shook his mockingly while leaning on Bokuto. "Naturally we're all here for tryouts. Aren't you excited?"

Daichi was a good student who loved volleyball, but never before has he regretted something more.

* * *

“Sawacchi, Sawacchi, Sawacchi. Sawacchi~ Sawacchi.”

Daichi gritted his teeth and leaned more into his computer, hoping that maybe, _just this once_ , Oikawa would realize he was trying really hard to study for an upcoming exam, and that Oikawa really needed to leave him alone for at least another half hour-

“Sawacchi!”

“Holy shit Oikawa, what?!” Daichi snapped, shooting up from his chair in anger. Oikawa hardly looked fazed from his position on their couch, probably because of his old vice-captain from Seijou.

“Why Sawacchi,” Oikawa sung. “One would think you’d want to get rid of me.”

Daichi glared at Oikawa’s mocking look. Gods know why they ended up as roommates. Maybe some higher powers decided Oikawa needed a babysitter 24/7, and they decided Daichi was the best option in college. Of course, Daichi didn’t get a say in the matter. As soon as Daichi showed up at his dorm with his things after morning volleyball tryouts, Oikawa had caught up and with a growing smile, showed Daichi a key that happened to match up with his dorm key. And here they were, Daichi trying his best to study while Oikawa, unused to the lack of attention, made it his personal mission to annoy Daichi as much as possible.

“Besides, if you let me help you with your love life, I’ll stop annoying you.”

Oh that little fucker, he was doing it on purpose! He’s going to get it-wait. Daichi’s love life? Since when was he dating anyone? He was single, despite Bokuto’s reverent praises over his thighs. Unless…oh no. Oikawa couldn’t have found out. There’s no way he found out about Daichi’s stupid crush on Kuroo. But Daichi soon found his answer when Oikawa held up his phone with a devious grin, the contact shining a bright “Refreshing-kun ☆彡”.

Suga was going to pay.

* * *

“Bro, if you want to get with Daichi, you have to actually, y’know…ask him out!”

Tetsurou glared at Bokuto. “It’s not that easy, dumbass. He totally blows me off everytime I flirt with him.”

Bokuto frowned and rubbed at his mouth with one hand, while he reached out with the other for another handful of popcorn. They were at Bokuto’s dorm watching a horror movie that promised to scare them senseless, but they soon grew bored of the cheesy special effects. So naturally, Bokuto latched onto one of the things that held is attention: Tetsurou’s hopeless crush on Sa’amura. They had spent quite a bit of time going back in forth, Bokuto trying to figure out how to get the two together in a way that didn’t end in disaster, while Tetsurou grew more and more discouraged as Bokuto’s hypothetical schemes either ended with Sa’amura turning him down politely, laughing at him, or straight up slapping him. It wasn’t going well.

A creak of a door sounded behind their spot in front of the television, and they shared a glance before peeking over the top of the couch. Bokuto’s roommate-none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi-stared at their peaked interest in him as he exited his room.

“I heard arguing and romance,” he stated, nodding toward the television, which had been accidentally switched to some soap opera that featured a heavy making out between the show’s two main characters. “I never would’ve thought Sakura-san and Tsubasa-san would ever get together. Good for them,” Ushijima added as he watched the show.

Tetsurou blinked. Ushijima watching soap operas, no, _enjoying_ soap operas was something to be discussed but later, as he realized Bokuto had completely turned toward Ushijima with a wide grin and propping his arms on the top of the sofa.

“Heyyyyyy Ushiwaka,” Bokuto drawled, truly enacting his innocent side. “Would you like to help my bro Kuroo get a date with Daichi?”

Ushijima paused, confusion touching his face. “Kuroo wants to date Sawamura?”

“Oh totally! You should hear him wax poetry about Daichi muscly thighs drunk-“

“Okay, that’s enough!” Tetsurou interrupted, leaping toward Bokuto and smashing a hand against his mouth. Bokuto licked a long stripe up Tetsurou’s palm, making him recoil with a disgusted grimace.

“Gross, dude.”

“Anyway, what do you say big guy?” Bokuto asked Ushijima. Ushijima’s mouth twisted in thought and he crossed his arms. Bokuto waited with bated breath, until he realized that Ushijima would probably take a bit. He slouched back down into the couch, returning his attention to the television, where Tetsurou sat rapt with focus on the conflicts of the drama’s main couple.

It took three episodes before Ushijima chimed in with his idea. “Why not set them up on a blind date?”

Bokuto looked unconvinced at first, but soon he was nodding along, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Tetsurou snorted. “But what’s the point of a blind date if I know about it?”

Ushijima smiled. “True, but Sawamura won’t.”

* * *

It was hard to make Oikawa speechless, but it turned out Daichi had achieved the impossible. Oikawa stared and stared, mouth hanging open in shock as Daichi presented him with the news that Daichi was going on a blind date tonight.

“You’re kidding.”

Daichi shook his head. “Nope.”

Oikawa immediately shot up. “Oh gods, we got to get you dressed up! Because I’m not letting any roommate of mine walk out of here looking like some middle-aged dad.”

“Hey-“

“Sawacchi,” Oikawa said seriously, gripping Daichi’s shoulders. “Please tell me you were not about to go out in a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts. Please,” he begged.

Daichi opened his mouth to protest, but then recalled what he had set out for his date on his bed. He closed his mouth.

“Ohhhhh Sawacchi Sawacchi Sawacchi,” Oikawa moaned, dropping his head. “Why must you disappoint me so?”

“I think you’re being dramatic.”

“I know what this calls for,” Oikawa said, suddenly looking determined. Daichi swore that Oikawa’s emotions went from 100 to 100 and that’s all. “You’re short, but I can make it work.”

“Oikawa, I swear I’ll beat your ass.”

Oikawa shrugged. “Eh, been there done that.” He grinned maliciously. “Let’s go see Bokkun.”

A couple of hours later, Daichi stood in front of Oikawa’s mirror in his room, admiring the outfit Oikawa had put together for him with the use of Bokuto’s and his own clothes. Daichi was dressed in a flattering dark blue button-down that accented his broad shoulders and thick biceps-“A must,” Oikawa had said-and had on a comfortable pair of skinny jeans, and paired with a black belt and a nice pair of black sneakers, Daichi looked every inch of the guy you’d want to bring home to the parents. In short, Daichi looked stunning.

Oikawa stood behind him, hands clasped in front of his wide grin. “Sawacchi, you look fucking amazing! Your date will go great with you in that outfit,” he gushed.

Daichi nodded, a smile already appearing on his face. “Yeah, I really think it will. Thanks Oikawa,” he added, turning around to Oikawa to give him a hug. Oikawa froze for a split second, before squeezing Daichi back.

“Alright Sawacchi, go get ‘em!” Oikawa cheered as Daichi grabbed his wallet and dorm keys on his way out. Daichi gave one last wave before shutting the door, already feeling much better about his night.

* * *

Tetsurou regretted everything when he saw Sawamura walk into the restaurant.

He had let Bokuto and Ushijima dress him up in a sleek black dress shirt with dark gray pants that highlighted his long legs, while they tried to tame his behead with no such luck. So Tetsurou ended up half an hour early at a classy restaurant a few blocks from the university dorms with a bouquet of red roses. He was sat down by a blushing waitress at small round table slightly more isolated from the other diners, a soft candle already lit. And there Tetsurou sat as he patiently waited for Sawamura.

Unfortunately, Sawamura didn’t show up on time.

When the same waitress approached and asked if he wanted to order anything, even a drink, Tetsurou refused, especially when he noticed the pitying smile she wore. Another half hour passed. Tetsurou must’ve checked his watch at least a hundred times by now, and he grew more and more disheartened. Sawamura must’ve found out, there’s no other option. Which meant that he didn’t feel the same way about Tetsurou. With that heartbreaking thought, Tetsurou looked around to wave the waitress over. He was getting a huge slice of cake to sob into, dammit.

A man burst through the doors of the restaurant, gaining everyone’s attention.

Tetsurou stared at him. It was Sawamura.

Sawamura, seeing the commotion he caused, flushed and bowed quickly in apology. He then went up to the hostess up front. Tetsurou was too far away to hear what he was saying, but from the looks of it, Sawamura was probably asking where his date was. Their eyes met for a split second before Tetsurou could duck his head. He saw Sawamura’s eyes widen, and then the hostess grabbed his focus once more.

Tetsurou didn’t look up again until he heard the chair across from him scrape back. He smiled sheepishly at Sawamura, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

“Ummmm,” Tetsurou started. “These are for you.” He pushed the bundle of roses toward Sawamura.

Sawamura’s smile softened. “Thanks Kuroo.”

“So, I guess you found out?”

“Bokuto accidentally told me, actually,” Sawamura snorted.

Tetsurou groaned, head hitting the table as Sawamura laughed loudly.

“C’mon Kuroo,” Sawamura giggled, shaking Tetsurou’s shoulder when he didn’t respond. Sawamura laid his head on the table as well. “Kuroo?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Tetsurou mumbled. After a bit of silence, he turned his head toward Sawamura to sneak a peek at him, only to find Sawamura looking back with an achingly soft smile. Reaching out, Sawamura brushed through Tetsurou’s hair with a hand.

“You know I like you too, right?”

Tetsurou stopped breathing. Sawamura…liked him back? He stared at Sawamura to find out whether it was all some cruel trick, only to find the truth in his eyes staring back. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Sawamura blinked, then laughed. “Aren’t we already doing that?”

Tetsurou blushed and grinned.

“Do you two want to order anything?”

They both looked up from their odd positions to see Tetsurou’s waitress looking down at them with two menus. They immediately sat up with flustered faces as they realized they were caught in such an embarrassing act. Their waitress gave them a small smile, and gave them both their menus. Tetsurou and Sawamura thanked her, and then giggled at each other when she left.

Sawamura reached out with his hand, and Tetsurou took it, twining their hands together. They smiled at each other again, too full of love and happiness to contain their joy. It was new, but oh so familiar through their shared history. It would be a new chapter in Tetsurou’s life, and he was glad he could share it with Sawamura, as classmates, teammates, and now boyfriends.

Tetsurou couldn’t have seen a better beginning to his new college.

Bonus:

“Aren’t they adorable?”

“You are so right Oi-kun! I’m glad my bro and Daichi got together!”

“Shouldn’t we not stand outside the restaurant and stare at them? It may come across as weird.”

“Shut up Ushiwaka-chan, you’re no fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary: i love the idea of all of the "main" captains going to the same college because there would be such great dynamics oh my god. and i actually really like where i was going with this, so i may end up rewriting it as an actual fic uwu
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)


	3. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3-travel
> 
> kuroo and daichi plan a night of comfort, only for insecurities to rise

The stars sparkled overhead in the midnight blue blanket of the sky. They were huge crystals, able to shine brightly without the haze of artificial lights of the city. It was almost they were celestial beings, viewing the earth with timeless gazes, unhurried in their long-lasting lives. Tetsurou had never felt so small underneath the country sky as it hung heavy and huge, yet endless and open.

Eventually he tore his eyes away from the night sky, neck aching with the time he spent looking up. He rolled his head to work at the strain in his neck. Closing his eyes, Tetsurou inhaled deeply, trying to contain the fresh, cold air present in the field he was in. Trying to keep it in his chest to always remember. And then he opened his eyes, and walked into the field with soft green grass that reached up to his knees.

* * *

Daichi lied on his back, his arms and legs outstretched in a star. His backpack was settled nearby within easy reach. His chest steadily rose and fell and his eyes were closed. The grass whispered above him as he lay sunken in the field. Daichi was waiting.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Tetsurou spotted Daichi. He had fallen asleep, face relaxed and looking the definition of comfortable, despite the hard ground. Tetsurou gazed at him, helpless love filling his chest and creating a lump in his throat. He set down his backpack, then laid down next to Daichi, tucking himself into Daichi's warm side. Tetsurou laid his head on Daichi's chest, a hand reaching out to trace shapes on Daichi's arms, his stomach, his face. The grass waved above them, hiding them from the rest of the world.

* * *

Daichi shifted, stirring awake. His eyes blinked open to see Tetsurou on his chest, snoring gently. Daichi smiled. He moved slightly, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans for his phone. It was 11:36. Almost time.

Daichi shook Tetsurou softly while speaking his name, trying to wake him as carefully as possible. Tetsurou rubbed his face into Daichi's chest, curling his arms around Daichi, who ducked away with a chuckle.

"C'mon Tetsu," Daichi cooed as he jostled Tetsurou further awake. Tetsurou groaned, slowly sitting up. He rubbed his eyes with closed fists, his nose twitching. Daichi gazed at him fondly as he also sat up. In Daichi's opinion, Tetsurou waking up was the most adorable thing because he looked like a cat with his sleepy eyes and how he wrinkled his nose. With a couple more nudges, Tetsurou lurched up, eyes still closed. He yawned widely and without shame, tongue flicking upward. Daichi snorted.

“You look like a cat!”

Tetsurou blinked, looking at Daichi. “I thought you liked that about me?”

“Yeah,” Daichi shrugged. “It’s still funny, though.”

“You’re mean.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and dragged Tetsurou to stand up with him. Tetsurou grabbed his backpack, unzipping it and tugging out the blanket from within. With Daichi’s help, the two of them flapped it up, letting it billow out and float down onto the grass. After it settled, Tetsurou immediately laid back down on it, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head, looking like the poster child of relaxing. Daichi grabbed his own backpack full of their snacks, holding it over Tetsurou’s body.

Tetsurou opened an eye. “Daichi, what’s taking so long- _oof!_ ”

Daichi turned his backpack upside down, dumping all their food onto Tetsurou. He exhaled with a wheeze, curling on his side. Tilting his head up, Tetsurou glared reproachfully at Daichi, who met it with eyebrows raised. Daichi gave a small smirk, and went to Tetsurou’s backpack to dig out the rest of their supplies.

Tetsurou brushed of all the food off his stomach, rearranging it to his heart’s content on the blanket. Sandwiches were stacked in one spot, while water bottles were laid beside them, and finally snacks were placed artfully around the pile. When Daichi came back from the backpack holding two electric lanterns, Tetsurou turned them both on and placed them at opposite corners of the blanket, Daichi sitting beside him. The lanterns lit up the blanket and some of the surrounding grass blades, leaving the rest in blue starlit night.

They curled around each other, tucking themselves into the warmth of each other’s bodies. With the soft light and whispering grass, it was an environment of comfort, with the gentle embrace they gave to each other. They felt at home in that meadow, outside of city light haze, the sky was as clear as water. There was nothing else they needed.

“Is it time yet?”

“Tetsu, really?”

“What? I’m so bored.”

“It’s almost midnight, chill out.”

“Ughhhh, I’m tired of waiting.”

“You need to be patient.”

“Daichi, I am not known for my patience.”

“Yes, as you are making well aware.”

“Boo, my boyfriend’s being mean.”

“Tetsu, I swear to gods-”

A dart of light sliced through the sky, a trail of stardust left in its wake. They stared upward, mouths open in surprise. Another light sliced across their vision. And then another. Until a steady celestial pour of white light fell through the heavens, leaving Daichi and Tetsurou gaping.

“Daichi,” Tetsurou breathed, eyes wide in wonder. “It’s beautiful.”

Daichi glanced at Tetsurou from the beautiful event, and was stunned to see the pure _awe_ in Tetsurou’s face. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his atonishment, hazel eyes shining and dark hair messed up attractively. While Daichi never failed to find Tetsurou’s more cocky attitude captivating, the childlike glee Tetsurou bore shamelessly in this moment truly made Daichi feel in love.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Daichi was in love. He was in love with Tetsurou. The words kept repeating in his head as he stared at Tetsurou, heart beating uncontrollably. He never truly believed he could fall in love, but here was the proof in front of him, gazing up at the meteor shower above.

Tetsurou snuck a glance at Daichi for his reaction, but turned fully around when he saw Daichi staring at him, open mouthed.

“Daichi?” Tetsurou asked worryingly. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m in love with you,” Daichi breathed, almost as if he was talking to himself. “I’m in love with you.”

Tetsurou’s eyes widened. “You’re in love with me? Like, _in love_ in love? You’re in love with me?”

Daichi nodded, a slow, giddy smile forming. “Yeah, I’m in love with you.”

“You’re in love with me!” Tetsurou grinned widely, hardly able to contain his glee.

Daichi laughed, launching himself into Tetsurou’s arms. “I’m in love with you!” he cheered.

Tetsurou fell backwards, landing on his back with Daichi in a tight hug. They continued laughing as Tetsurou wrapped himself completely around Daichi, as if he were an octopus. They kissed each other desperately and continued to do so until Daichi pulled away with worried murmurs, and it was only then that Tetsurou realized he was crying.

“Tetsu? Are you okay?” Daichi asked, hands fluttering around his boyfriend in confusion.

Tetsurou just ducked his face into Daichi’s shoulder and tightened his grip, sobs hiccuping out of him. “I-I just really, really love-love you too, Daichi,” he cried. “I’m s-so in love with y-you. I t-t-thought it was just me th-though. And I know that’s u-unfair, b-but my brain doesn’t believe me-me. I’m so-so sorry Daichi,” Tetsurou finally said. “I knew you l-loved me, deep down, even when you-you didn’t say it, but it’s h-hard to make my-myself believe it.”

Daichi felt his own tears slip down his cheeks. He always knew Tetsurou loved him, from the way he cared for him. It was apparent in the seemingly meaningless texts Tetsurou would send him out of the blue, the way he would always offer help with grades, his affectionate hugs when they see each other, and so much more. And Daichi never knew how much Tetsurou needed to hear it from him.

Gods, this wasn’t how the night was supposed to go. All that was supposed to happen was Tetsurou was going to come here to Miyagi and they would watch the meteor shower in a field a couple of minutes away from Daichi’s house. They would have snacks and a blanket, but most importantly each other. All Daichi wanted was some cuddles and alone time with his boyfriend and maybe some making out. But instead, Tetsurou was crying because he thought Daichi didn’t love him.

Daichi was a huge piece of shit.

“Tetsu, I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Daichi, it’s okay-”

“I was such an asshole, my gods. I’m so fucking sorry for making you think that way-”

“Daichi-”

“-I feel completely awful and I’m a shitty person-”

“Daichi.”

“-I totally understand if you want to break up with me-”

“Daichi!”

With Tetsurou’s yell, Daichi stopped rambling, chest heaving. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to remain calm, and bit by bit, his breathing slowed down to a more comfortable level. Gingerly, he looked up at Tetsurou, only to find him going in for a hug that Daichi immediately relaxed into.

“Daichi,” Tetsurou began, voice still wet. “It wasn’t your fault. At all. Like I said, I know you love me. It’s so easy to see in your texts, because you’ll send me pics of cute cats, wish me luck on things not worth remembering, all of those things show me that you love me. It’s just, sometimes my brain doesn’t work right and I’ll end up thinking you don’t love me because you don’t say it verbally.

But Daichi, the fact that you were _apologizing_ for something out of your control, whether you think it was or not, says so much to me about how much you love me. Besides, we have so much time to learn everything about each other, so maybe we can experiment with how we like to say ‘I love you’ to each other.”

Tetsurou slowly laid back against the blanket until he was flat on his back, cradling Daichi on his chest. Pressing a chaste peck the Daichi’s forehead, he unwrapped a hand from around Daichi to gently tilt his head up. “Daichi, I love you so much, okay?” he said, smiling tiredly. Daichi gave a small smile back.

“Love you too, Tetsu.”

“We’re okay now? ‘Cause I don’t think I can deal with this much emotional stress again for awhile.”

Chuckling, Daichi nodded, eyes slowly drooping sleepily. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Great, ‘cause I am so fucking tired, oh my gods…”

“Tetsu, I can tell.”

“Oh really?” Tetsurou asked, propping himself on his elbows to smirk at Daichi. “How do you know?”

Daichi just stared at him, gaze hooded. “You have dark circles.”

Tetsurou gasped, pressing a hand underneath his eyes. “Shit, do I really? Mom will kill me. I was only allowed out here if I had a good sleep.”

“I’m joking,” Daichi chuckled quietly, his eyes drifting closed. Tetsurou laid fully flat once again and managed to reach out with a hand to his backpack to grab an extra blanket. He flung it out so it covered their feet, and tucked the rest of it around them, snuggling close.

They fell asleep quickly, wrapped in each other’s embrace while they snored lightly. The food sat uneaten and the lanterns sat lit up, but it gave off the feel of a home, with food at the ready and lights to see by. To a stranger’s eye, the two would seem to be at ease where they were, an air of stability and simple love hanging above them.

* * *

The stars shone on through the night, twinkling away as they hovered above the earth. The meadow grass shifted softly with every gentle breeze that swept through. It wavered to and fro, a sea of green blades hidden away in the dark blue of midnight hours. And in the middle of it all, were two boys curled into each other, sleeping the harrowing night away and into tomorrow, where they would wake up refreshed and in the comfort of the world’s embrace, and they would wake up so in love with each other and it would be known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary: this didn't follow the travel prompt as much as it did kuroo and daichi cry to each other. oh well
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)

**Author's Note:**

> commentary: i aimed for 2k words each chapter, then i realized 2k is more than i thought. but! i love this song and i really enjoyed writing from both povs!
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)


End file.
